Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for acquiring magnetic resonance signals of an examination object, as well as a magnetic resonance apparatus and a non-transitory data storage medium for implementing such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic resonance apparatus, also called a magnetic resonance tomography system, the body of an examination person, in particular a patient to be examined is conventionally exposed with a basic field magnet to a relatively high basic magnetic field, for example of 1.5 or 3 or 7 tesla. In addition, gradient switching operations are activated with the use of a gradient coil arrangement. Radio-frequency pulses, for example excitation pulses, are then emitted by a radio-frequency antenna unit by suitable antenna devices, and this leads to the nuclear spins of specific atoms excited in a resonant manner by these radio-frequency pulses being tilted by a defined flip angle with respect to the magnetic field lines of the basic magnetic field. As the nuclear spins relax, radio-frequency signals, known as magnetic resonance signals, are emitted that are received by suitable radio-frequency antennae, and then processed further. Finally, the desired image data can be reconstructed from the raw data acquired in this way.
For a specific scan, a specific magnetic resonance sequence, also called a pulse sequence, should be emitted that is composed of a sequence of radio-frequency pulses, for example excitation pulses and refocusing pulses, and appropriate gradient switching operations that are to be activated in a coordinated manner on various gradient axes in various directions. At a time appropriate therewith readout windows are set, and these specify the periods in which the induced magnetic resonance signals are detected.